poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Yuna
Princess Yuna, "Yuna" is the daughter of Hiro and Princess Luna, Cousin of Prince Blueblood, Princess Cadance, & Shining Armor, Niece of Princess Celestia, and Princess Skyla's first cousin once removed. And Snowdrop and Prince Isamu's older sister. And she's the oldest foal in the gang. Bio Yuna is a night filly, She is Sharon and Skyla's cousin, Then something later, Thomas is still confused of his place as a Prime. Afterwards, Stuingtion's Engines share to our heroes of how they encountered a super powerful Decepticon called Megatrain the leader of the Deceptitrains, "super powerful Decepticons". And how he built a machine that could bring his huge army back to life. Then Tirek returns seeking revenge and intending to start the machine up and use Megatrain's army of Deceptitrains for his own purpose. So Mako and Spencer volunteer to keep an eye on Tirek. While searching for him, Spencer is called upon some strange thing and makes a deal with it. Later Optimus assigns Thomas to protect the Matrix, Blue Ruby, and Black Pearl from Tirek after Mako learns of his plans. After finding some energy crystals Tirek's powers and strength grows then he heads to Canterlot to get the Matrix but finds out that the Princesses don't have it and that only a Prime weilds it. When he come to Optimus and found out that he didn't have the Matrix, he froze him into an ice statue. Then found out Thomas was now a Prime thanks to a flag and realized he had the Matrix, the Princesses raced to Thomas and warned him. But Tirek had followed, Thomas battled Tirek and due to him holding the magic gems he could fire beams of magic from his gatling guns. The 2 reached a stale mate so Tirek demanded Thomas to give him the Matrix. Blue Ruby, and Black Pearl. And if he did, he'd let him live to be his own train. But being loyal to Optimus, Thomas denied and stated how he would keep to the Prime's code. In which Tirek blasted him, seemingly vaporizing him as our heroes watched in shock. But then the ground starts to rumble and then a huge robot raises out of the ground and reveals to be Megatrain! Megatrain then walked up to Tirek and pointed his cannon at Tirek planning to kill him in whoch our heroes were confused. Megatrain then explained about how he resurrected Tirek so he could steal energy but Tirek betrayed him and stole Megatrain's arc gave Tirek his ability to steal magic then he put Megatrain in the prison of the Deceptitrains. And when Tirek blasted Thomas, he inatvertinally activated a spell that brought Megatrain back, then he took his fusion, plasma cannon and vaporized Tirek completely for betraying him in which Optimus was restored to his own true form. When Tirek was killed pernamentally, Megatrain took back his Arc and got his energy back. Spencer then revealed his deal with Megatrain and they flew for the machine, but after our heroes tried to convince Spencer to stop, Megatrain betrayed Spencer and he's no longer use to him and left him speechless. Spencer then releised his mistake and raced to tell our heroes where the machine was. Back at the scene of the battle Twilight was crying in Princess Celestia's arms of losing Thomas. After Spencer pulled up, SpongeBob found Thomas perfectally unharmed. The Matrix, Blue Ruby, and Black Pearl had made a force-feild over him. Then the other Trains-Primes temperally showed up and told Thomas that being the last Train-Prime was his destiny. Then the Matrix, Blue Ruby, and Black Pearl's power fused into one and turn Thomas and his friends into Trainbots, then they combined into a huge robot OpThomas Prime Supreme and flew for Megatrain. Once Megatrain started up his machine OpThomas Prime Supreme had flew up and destroyed the machine, then had a huge battle with Megatrain and killed him.After Megatrain was defeated, OpThomas Prime Supreme then returned each of the engines back to their old forms. After being grown by the Princesses, Twilight and Thomas shared a hug. Spencer then apologised for his deed as Optimus sent a message out of how Thomas become a true Prime. Personality Yuna is sometimes very playful, but when it comes to saving the world, she doesn't waste a minute. She will very far and high to save the world and even takes risks if needed. She is very loyal to her family, and when one member of it is trouble, Yuna won't stop at anything to save them, even if it means risking her life. And unlike her cousin Skyla, she is very brave and is not afraid. But would try to protect her cousin and help her be brave. Powers and Abilities Yuna has the same power of her mother, Princess Luna. She has the ability to tame all animals great and small. Appearance Yuna is a young alicorn with a dark blue coat and wings, with a black mane and tail with dark gray eyes. And has silvery-blue hooves. And her cutie mark is a Full Moon. Relationships Dusty Crophopper Princess Yuna have been best friends with Dusty Crophopper ever since he joined her on her own adventure. Princess Luna After Yuna was born, She meant the whole thing to her mother, Princess Luna. When Yuna was one month old, She's been taken care of by her, Her father, Hiro and her Aunt Celestia. She meant everything to her own family. While Yuna play in the mud, Luna had to give her a bath and sometimes change her diapers. Yuna spoke her first word and it surprised Luna very well. Years later, Yuna spends some time with her new sister, Snowdrop and their mother and aunt. Tigatron and Airazor In Rise of the Maximals Part 1 and 2, Princess Yuna has been like a Niece to Tigatron and Airazor ever since they first met and Optimus Primal granted them to stay with her as her guardians as he became Prince Edmond's, Silverbolt and Blackarachnia became Josephine's and Rhinox became one of Daffodil's and Optimus puts Cheetor in charge of the Maximals and Dinobot honored it. Queen Elsa In The New Princess, Princess Luna and Hiro grant Elsa the privilege to be Yuna's godmother. Elsa loves Yuna like she's her own daughter and then when Snowdrop was adopted, Elsa was now in great happiness, Especially after Isamu was born. Elsa will do anything to protect her godchildren, even if it means risking her life. One example is where Zeebad the evil ice wizard arrives in Equestria plotting to get revenge on Thomas and Twilight Sparkle. Zeebad starts his attack by freezing most of Equestria but when he arrives outside Canterlot he's surprised to see some nice ice work done in the town. Meanwhile, a lot of the equines are trying to talk Elsa into battling Zeebad but Elsa refuses because she doesn't wanna use her ice powers for something so intense. When the wizard confronts the royals, he freezes Thomas and Twilight Sparkle in vengeance for defeating him. Then he traps the Princesses and Hiro inside an ice prison. Yuna and Snowdrop try to stop him but he injures the 2 badly with an ice blast. This is the final straw for Elsa, she then vows to Zeebad that she'll get him for hurting her godchildren. Elsa knows that she isn't powerful enough to take on Zeebad so Princess Celestia provides with with a way for her powers to get increased, Zeebad then takes all the blue energy crystals and the Crystal heart and starts his ritual to freeze the sun. Elsa then confronts the ice wizard. The 2 have an intense battle firing ice blasts of many kinds at each other, with the love of her godchildren on her side, Elsa defeats Zeebad and sends him back to his prison. Yuna and Snowdrop recover from Zeebad's blast and Thomas and Twi thaw out. In honor of defeating the evil ice wizard, Elsa along with Anna are granted the privilege to be alicorns when she wants to be. Prince Edmond Nightstar Vice Principal Luna Yuna was also best friends with Vice Principal Luna because she's kind and caring. Luna also let Yuna, Snowdrop and Moon Starlight visit Canterlot . , . Prince Isamu Trivia *Princess Yuna will meet Team Robot someday in the near future. *Princess Yuna was born in the season 1 finale of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Avatar: The Last Airbender. *Princess Yuna was also great friends with The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo), Dusty Crophopper and the Skarloey engines. *Yuna is deputized an Appleloosan Ranger in Yuna's Lone Ranger Adventure Part 1. * Yuna's only villains she's afraid are Nightmare Moon and King Sombra. * Yuna is the one who weilds "The Lunar Saber" *Yuna is also Brian's niece in-law. *Yuna is one of the few heroes to have ever witnessed Nighlock unleash his Cosmic Burst Attack. Gallery Princes Yuna (Newborn foal).jpg|Princess Yuna as a newborn foal Princess Yuna (1 month old).png|Princess Yuna as a 1 month old foal Princess Yuna (Teenager).png|Princess Yuna as a Teenager Princess Yuna 2.png Yuna.png Yuna Appleloosan Ranger.png|Yuna Appleloosan Ranger Princess Yuna, Tigatron and Airazor.png|Princess Yuna, Tigatron and Airazor Yuna Moon Power.png|Yuna Moon Power form Princess Yuna 3D.png Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Ponies Category:PRINCESSES Category:Nieces Category:Cousins Category:Kids Category:Alicorns Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Females Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Twilight Sparkle's Family Category:Yuna's classmates Category:The Ghost Train Busters Club members Category:Sisters Category:Unicorns Category:Gunners Category:Rarity's Family Category:Princess Luna's family Category:Police/Sheriffs Category:Pure of Heart Category:Peacemaker Category:Loyal Hearted Category:Princess Yuna's group Category:Autobots Category:Supporters of the Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Shotgunners Category:Riflemen Category:OC ponies Category:Quack Pack Heroes Adventure Team Category:Lightsabermen Category:Nightmare Destroyer Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Tamers Category:Dragon Riders Category:Dragon Tamers Category:Japanese-Accented characters Category:Swordsmen Category:The Daring Dragon Riders Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies